<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Co způsobuje Amortencie by KalamityJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860441">Co způsobuje Amortencie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane'>KalamityJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amortentia, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Potion/Spell, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátka povídka o tom, že někdy se po vypití nápoje lásky nestane vůbec nic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Co způsobuje Amortencie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Povídka vznikla jako příspěvek do OpenSlash Challenge https://tinyurl.com/y86b6r4v</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V Harryho životě během posledních měsíců často přicházely okamžiky, kdy byl přesvědčený, že už se do školy nikdy nevrátí. Většinou pramenily z přesvědčení, že konec války nepřežije. A pak ji najednou přežil a musel se rozhodnout, co bude dělat dál. Všechno mu přišlo zbytečné, beze smyslu, a tak doufal, že když se vrátí do školy, bude mít ještě celý rok na to, aby vymyslel, co chce vlastně v životě dělat. Jako krycí historku si vymyslel, že chce být bystrozorem, a proto musí řádně dokončit vzdělání. A všichni mu to sežrali, dokonce i Ron s Hermionou, kteří se nějakým zázrakem okamžitě k vidině normálního školního roku upnuli a odevzdali. Chovali se tak… normálně, až to Harrymu lezlo krkem a občas měl chuť na ně zařvat.</p>
<p>A ještě horší to bylo, když škola skutečně začala. Harry se ze všeho nejvíc bál toho, že je přiřadí k letošním sedmákům – za nic na světě nechtěl hodiny trávit s Ginny, potom, co se ošklivě pohádali. Ona chtěla vědět, jestli vůbec někdy myslel na společnou budoucnost s ní, a on se jí zeptal, proč se vlastně nedala dohromady s Deanem, když mohla. Asi někde udělal chybu, ale od toho dne spolu prakticky nemluvili. Nechápala to. Ani nemohla. On sám se nechápal. Věděl jen, že ještě není smířený s tím, že je vůbec naživu. Ze všeho nejdřív musel vymyslet, co chce on sám. Co chce dělat, kým chce být, než se bude moct zajímat o ostatní. Naštěstí ho někdo tam nahoře vyslyšel a osmý ročník dostal své vlastní ložnice, společenskou místnost i výukové hodiny. Byli tak nějak navíc, a tak se jejich úspěchy ani nezdary nepočítaly do školního poháru a jejich výuka byla individuálnější.</p>
<p>Pořád si nedokázal zvyknout na to, jak často se potkává se studenty z ostatních kolejí, ale bylo logické, že jim byl vytvořen společný prostor, protože jich nebylo tolik jako v klasickém ročníku. Spousta jejich spolužáků se totiž do školy vrátit nechtěla, nebo už neměla příležitost. Vždycky se trochu napjal, když se v průchodu objevila skupinka zmijozelských. Byli překvapivě hluční a semknutí, až na Draca, kterého ze svého středu z nějakého důvodu vystrnadili. Pike, Millicent a Blaise drželi pospolu a často Malfoye popichovali. Nebo, měl-li být Harry objektivní, spíš se mu vysmívali. Důvody jejich jednání mu unikaly a vlastně ho ani nezajímaly.</p>
<p>Až do jednoho listopadového dne, který byl po všech stránkách zvláštní.</p>
<p>V lektvarech dostali za úkol uvařit Amortencii, nejsilnější lektvar lásky, jako trénink na zkoušky OVCE. Byl to jeden z mála lektvarů, které si Harry ze šestého ročníku pamatoval poměrně dobře, a to díky Snapeovým poznámkám v učebnici Prince dvojí krve. Měl ze svého výsledku velmi dobrý pocit, a tak mu ani nevadilo, jak se Ron s Hermionou u vedlejšího kotlíku hihňají a vyměňují si své poznatky o vůni lektvaru.</p>
<p>Když se zamyslel nad vůní, kterou cítil on, byla to zvláštní směsice, která v něm vyvolávala spíš vzpomínky a pocity, než konkrétní aroma, které by dokázal popsat. Na mysli mu vytanula famfrpálová šatna a vosk na košťata, sirupové košíčky, které se na vánoční hostině opravdu povedly, a… pak mu vjem rozostřil Malfoy, který se kolem něj protáhl a zanechal za sebou vůni svého nového parfému, ve kterém dominovalo santalové dřevo a bergamot – vůně, které Harry zbožňoval samy o sobě, a v kombinaci s ním dělaly divné, divné věci.</p>
<p>Když už se zamýšlel nad divnými věcmi, mihl se kolem něj další Zmijozel. Blaise o něco zakopnul a skácel se Harrymu přímo do náruče. Neohrabaně ho postavil zpátky na nohy, a když po Blaisově nekonečné omluvě vrátil pozornost zpět svému kotlíku, všiml si, že je jeho hladina rozčeřená. Přitom profesor Křiklan stál stále ještě u stolku na opačné straně učebny. Harry se zamračil, ale vzápětí vše vypustil z hlavy.</p>
<p>Nepříjemný pocit se ale vrátil večer, když ve společenské místnosti hrál šachy proti Nevillovi. Neville nad každým tahem přemýšlel i desítky minut, a tak se Harryho mysl i jeho oči toulaly po místnosti a narazily na trio zmijozelských, jak si špitají u krbu a pohrávají si přitom s neoznačenou lahvičkou obsahující lektvar, který svou modravou perleťovou barvou nápadně připomínal nápoj lásky, který dopoledne vařili.</p>
<p>Zamračil se. Ale co, i kdyby tam nápoj lásky měli, přece je nepůjde naprášit Křiklanovi. Čert je vem…</p>
<p>Jenomže pak najednou vešel Draco, a když kolem zmijozelských procházel, nápadně ztichli a pozorovali ho, jak kolem nich prochází. Když zapadl do svého křesla v rohu místnosti, vrátili se ke svému špitání. Lahvička z jejich rukou ale zmizela.</p>
<p>Zamračil se ještě víc. Začínal tušit, že se Draco stane obětí nejapného žertu. Možná je nemusí naprášit Křiklanovi, ale pokud varuje Draca, nebude přece sketa, no ne? Sám by rozhodně nechtěl vypít Amortencii a udělat ze sebe vola před celou školou. Protože Amortencie s vámi nic jiného neudělá.</p>
<p>Omluvil se Nevillovi a zamířil na druhou stranu společenské místnosti. Sedl si na taburet vedle Dracova křesla a zíral na něj, dokud ho Malfoy nevzal na vědomí. Když po něm konečně střelil nevraživým pohledem, zazubil se na něj.</p>
<p>„Malfoyi,“ pozdravil ho.</p>
<p>„Pottere,“ dostalo se mu stejně přívětivé odpovědi.</p>
<p>„Tví přátelé něco chystají.“</p>
<p>„Mí přátelé tu nejsou.“</p>
<p>„Dobře, tak zmijozelští něco chystají. Myslím, že ti chtějí podstrčit nápoj lásky.“</p>
<p>Draco se na něj zamračil, jako by to byl Harry, kdo se ho pokusil otrávit. Měl se tvářit vděčně, sakra!</p>
<p>„Jak milé. Ujišťuju tě, že na tomhle světě není tak silný nápoj lásky, který by mě donutil zamilovat se do někoho z těch tří.“</p>
<p>„Stejně dávej pozor,“ mrknul na něj Harry a Draco jen povytáhl obočí.</p>
<p>Tím považoval Harry svou povinnost za splněnou a odebral se zpět za Nevillem.</p>
<p>„Pottere!“ houkl za ním ještě. Harry se zastavil a prudce otočil. Nebyl si jistý, co čekal, ale stejně ho Dracovo upřímné: „Děkuju,“ překvapilo.</p>
<p>Když procházel kolem krbu a tří velmi zmatených zmijozelů, zaslechl ještě něco o tom, že něco vůbec nefunguje. Věnoval jim zářivý úsměv a sledoval jejich prohlubující se zmatek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Harry!“ zadržela ho na chodbě cestou na oběd Hermiona. Byla celá zadýchaná, jako by za ním běžela minimálně z knihovny. Nebo z Prasinek. Nechal ji popadnout dech, než se zeptal, co se děje.</p>
<p>„Jsi v pořádku?“</p>
<p>„Já?“ zamrkal. „Ovšem. Ty vypadáš, jako bys viděla ducha.“</p>
<p>„Ducha ne… Ale slyšela jsem zmijozely, jak se o tobě baví. Harry, myslím, že se jim nějak podařilo ukořistit tvůj nápoj lásky. A dali ho včera Malfoyovi do pití u večeře.“</p>
<p>Harry si zasmušile uvědomil, že se ve svých odhadech vůbec nemýlil. Do rovnice nezapadala jediná věc – když mu lektvar podali už večer, proč se Draco choval, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo?</p>
<p>Bez rozmýšlení zamířil ve Velké síni přímo k místu, kde seděl Draco, a zabral místo naproti němu.</p>
<p>„Pottere?“ přišel jeho oblíbený pozdrav.</p>
<p>„Malfoyi?“ oplatil Harry zdvořilost. „Jak se máš?“</p>
<p>„Praštil ses do hlavy? Zaútočil na tebe potlouk nebo na tebe někdo seslal matoucí kouzlo? Provedli ti na Odboru záhad lobotomii nebo jsi zkrátka jen zapomněl, že se spolu nepřátelíme?“</p>
<p>Takže vše při starém. Co se to zatraceně dělo.</p>
<p>Střelil pohledem k Blaisovi, který je ostražitě pozoroval a mračil se úplně stejně jako Harry. Třeba byl ten lektvar pokažený. Ale Křiklan ho kontroloval a Harry dostal Vynikající.</p>
<p>„Nebolí tě hlava? Netoužíš se po mně vrhnout tady a teď?“ vyzvídal dál.</p>
<p>Draco na něj zamířil hůlkou. „Vypadni!“ sykl na něj s ledově klidným pohledem.</p>
<p>Harry se raději nehádal a vzdálil se. Usadil se ke svým přátelům a zatímco přemítal, co mohlo být s jeho lektvarem v nepořádku, rýpal se vidličkou v jídle.</p>
<p>„Tak co se děje?“ udeřila na něj Hermiona, když všichni u stolu už měli dojedeno a Harry pořád ještě ani nezačal.</p>
<p>„To Malfoy,“ zabručel.</p>
<p>„Ten lektvar za pár hodin vyprchá, tyhle běžné dávky jsou tak na dvacet čtyři hodin, pokud jich teda neukradli z tvého kotlíku víc a nebudou ho dopovat delší dobu,“ přemýšlel Ron nahlas. „Co vůbec udělal? Vrhl se po tobě? Přepadl tě v prázdné chodbě? Složil ti básničku? Požádal tě o ruku?“ vysmíval se mu kamarád.</p>
<p>Harry po něm šlehl nepřívětivým pohledem.</p>
<p>„Nic z toho. Neudělal vůbec nic.“</p>
<p>„Uhm… A to ti… vadí?“ zamrkala na něj Hermiona poněkud nechápavě.</p>
<p>„Jo. Teda ne. To ne, ale něco se muselo pokazit, ne?“ pokrčil rameny.</p>
<p>„Harry, nech to plavat. Třeba mu nakonec žádný lektvar nedali.“</p>
<p>Jo, to znělo logicky, usoudil Harry a konečně do sebe naházel oběd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odpolední hodiny se obešly bez vyznání lásky a žádostí o ruku, takže Harry celou záležitost s lektvarem pomalu pouštěl z hlavy. Měli všichni tři ještě čas před večeří, a nechtělo se jim přes celý hrad do společenské místnosti, a tak zašli do knihovny s plánem využít čas ke studiu, aby měli večer volný.</p>
<p>Harry si všiml Malfoye sedícího o dva stoly vedle, ale zdál se zabraný do svého úkolu a ani tentokrát se nepokusil Harrymu vyznat lásku. Harry pokrčil rameny a pustil se do svého pojednání. Dobu se Harry s Ronem trápili s co nejlepším přepisem vět z knih tak, aby působily jako jejich vlastní, zatímco Hermiona zuřivě odhazovala jeden popsaný pergamen za druhým.</p>
<p>Po celých, nekonečně dlouhých třech minutách to Harry vzdal.</p>
<p>„Nebaví mě to,“ odhodil brk, takže si na prvním a jediném odstavci své práce udělal velkou černou kaňku. Mávnutím hůlky ji sice nechal zmizet, ale frustrace z toho, že mu zničila práci, přetrvávala. Vlastně by ji úplně klidně mohl vinit ze všech svých nepovedených rozhodnutí za poslední tři roky. Protože proč ne. Když dokázala zničit jeho úkol, mohla mu úplně klidně zničit život. Najít viníka je důležité, no ne?</p>
<p>„Slyšel jsem, že Malfoy trénuje zmijozelský famfrpálový tým. Přijde mi to nefér. Měl by to být někdo z řádných studentů,“ nechal se Ron ochotně vtáhnout do diskuze, protože měl na psaní úkolů úplně stejný názor jako Harry.</p>
<p>„Nikdo kloudný jim tam nezbyl,“ pokrčil Harry rameny. „Měli co dělat, aby vůbec nějaký tým sestavili. Jsou odepsaní ať s trenérem, nebo bez něj.“</p>
<p>„Zastáváš se zmijozelů?“ vytřeštil Ron oči.</p>
<p>Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „To vůbec. To je jen fakt. Dostanou na prdel. Vsadím se, že i od havraspárských.“</p>
<p>Ron se tomu zasmál.</p>
<p>Hermiona na ně nesouhlasně zasyčela. Ron sklopil hlavu, jako by ho přistihla při opisování, a Harry se zadíval přes jeho rameno na Draca. Škrábal stejně zuřivě jako Hermiona a zdálo se, že nevnímá svět kolem.</p>
<p>„Ty, Rone, co řekneš, když uvidíš dvouhlavého draka?“ vzpomněl si Harry na vtip, co slyšel říkat mláďata – prváky nebo druháky – včera na chodbě.</p>
<p>„Nevím?“ povytáhl Ron obočí.</p>
<p>„Ahoj, ahoj.“</p>
<p>Ron i Hermiona jeho vtip ocenili hrobovým tichem a pohledy, které u nich identifikoval jako Harry, jsi v pořádku?</p>
<p>A když už se jim chystal vysvětlovat, proč je to skvělý vtip, ozvalo se od Malfoyova stolu nejdřív polohlasné zabublání a potom Zmijozel nahlas vyprskl smíchy a smál se, ještě když ho madam Pinceová vyváděla za límec košile z knihovny.</p>
<p>Nebelvírské trio za ním zíralo s otevřenou pusou.</p>
<p>„Myslí si, že jsem vtipnej,“ hlesl Harry nevěřícně.</p>
<p>„Možná ten lektvar přece jen zafungoval,“ zamumlala Hermiona a Ron souhlasně přikyvoval.</p>
<p>Dřív, než se Harry stačil zamyslet, prudce vstal od stolu, čímž převrhl Hermionin kalamář a ten se láskyplně rozlil po celém stole a schlamstl veškeré texty, které se jim zatím podařilo sesmolit.</p>
<p>„Hej!“ houkla za ním jeho kamarádka, ale Harry měl v její schopnosti velkou důvěru, jistě si s nepořádkem poradí.</p>
<p>Vyběhl ven z knihovny a zahlédl madam Pinceovou, jak se vrací z chodby vpravo, a tak tam poklusem zamířil. Za rohem skutečně našel Malfoye, napůl opřeného o zeď. Držel se za břicho a snažil se popadnout dech.</p>
<p>„Zas tak vtipný to nebylo,“ zabručel, aby ho Malfoy vzal na vědomí. Ten se rázem sebral a postavil se Harrymu čelem a zamračil se na něj. Červené tváře a slzící oči ho ale zrazovaly.</p>
<p>Harry už nezvládl déle čekat. Potřeboval odpovědi a potřeboval je hned. Natáhl se k Dracovi a pevně sevřel v dlani jeho kravatu ve zmijozelských barvách. Přidržel ho za ni a silou Malfoye narazil na kamennou zeď. Nahnul se k němu a s překvapením si uvědomil, jak moc ho specifická vůně santalového dřeva a bergamotu přitahuje. Ještě jednou si dovolil ji nasát, než vrátil svou pozornost Dracovi. Líbilo se mu, že v jeho očích nezahlédl ani stopu strachu. Místo toho na něj čekal spíš vztek se stopou obezřetnosti, ale zároveň i podivná lačnost a vyzývavý pohled, který jako by říkal:</p>
<p>Co teď uděláš?</p>
<p>Ve skutečnosti ale řekl:</p>
<p>„Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš!“</p>
<p>Draco se pokusil Harryho ruku setřást, ale Harry ještě nebyl připravený se vzdát. Ještě neměl své odpovědi.</p>
<p>Druhou ruku si opřel o zeď vedle Dracovy tváře a propaloval ho pohledem. Draco mu pohled oplácel, ani na okamžik neuhnul a Harryho začalo polévat horko. Naklonil se ještě o kousek blíž, byl jen pár centimetrů od Dracova obličeje.</p>
<p>„Už ses vynadíval?“ ušklíbl se blonďák.</p>
<p>„Ne,“ odsekl Harry.</p>
<p>Draco znejistěl, přešlápl na místě, ale stále opětoval Harryho pohled.</p>
<p>Harry to vzdal. Frustrovaně rozhodil rukama a propustil Draca ze svého sevření.</p>
<p>„Já to prostě nechápu!“ rozčiloval se. „Vím, že ti podstrčili ten nápoj lásky. Viděl jsem je a Hermiona je slyšela o tom mluvit.“</p>
<p>„Pottere, sice netuším, proč do toho vůbec strkáš nos, ale už jsem ti jednou řekl, že nic na světě mě nemůže donutit pociťovat jakoukoliv náklonost k MIllicent nebo Pikovi či Zabinimu.“</p>
<p>„Ale oni ti podstrčili můj nápoj lásky! To já ho uvařil. Blaise do mě vrazil, aby odvedl pozornost a Millicent mezitím sebrala ampulku z mého kotlíku. Ten lektvar se povedl, byl uvařený správně. Tak proč…“ rozhodil znovu ruce do vzduchu ve výrazu největší frustrace.</p>
<p>Draco na něj zamrkal.</p>
<p>„Aha,“ řekl pak, prosmekl se kolem Harryho a chtěl se vzdálit.</p>
<p>„Aha? Jak jako aha? Proč to nefunguje?“</p>
<p>„A ty bys snad chtěl, aby to fungovalo?“ otočil se na něj Draco s neladící směsicí skutečného zájmu a pohrdání.</p>
<p>„Ne, ovšemže ne,“ odfrkl si Harry výsměšně. Pak ale uviděl Dracův pohled. „Nevím. Možná. Co když jo?“ zamumlal na konci a sklopil pohled ke špičkám svých bot. Všimli jste si někdy, jak můžou být takové špičky bot zajímavé?</p>
<p>Draco na to nic neříkal. Harry ale slyšel hlasitý povzdech a opatrně vzhlédl. Draco se konečně přestal mračit, teď vypadal prostě jen unaveně.</p>
<p>„Tak víš co, Harry? Přijď, až se rozhodneš.“</p>
<p>Víc zjevně neměl Harrymu co říct. Prošel kolem něj a svižným tempem, které by náhodný pozorovatel klidně mohl označit za úprk, odcházel.</p>
<p>„Draco!“ zavolal za ním ještě. Zastavil se, ale neotočil. „Ty víš, proč to nefungovalo?“</p>
<p>Pořád se nenamáhal otočit a na Harryho se podívat, ale několikrát přikývl, než ve své cestě pokračoval.</p>
<p>Harry nikdy v životě nebyl víc zmatený. A to po něm Ginny jednou chtěla, aby jí lízal prsa. A to bylo fakt matoucí. A hlavně divný. Možná by se měl zeptat Rona, co si o lízání prsou myslí on…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podle toho, jak se Ron zakuckal a absolutně zrudnul, se možná ptát neměl.</p>
<p>„Harry! Na tohle se mě nemůžeš ptát!“ zhrozil se.</p>
<p>„Takže jo…,“ odpověděl si dám. „Tobě to nepřijde divný?“</p>
<p>Když se Ron uklidnil a pochopil, že se ho Harry neptá z nějakého zvráceného zájmu, upřímně se zamyslel. „No… Ne. Uhm no… Víš jak… Líbí se jí to a mně se líbí, když se jí to líbí, takže si nemyslím, že by to bylo, no, divný.“</p>
<p>Harry o tom přemýšlel. Respektive přemýšlel, proč o tom nikdy nepřemýšlel takhle. Vlastně ho prsa dost děsila. Byla divně měkká a na jinak svalnaté, vysportované postavě, kterou se Ginny mohla pyšnit, působila až nepatřičně.</p>
<p>„Rone. Asi jsem gay.“</p>
<p> Jeho kamarád se zajíkl. „Ty? Vždyť jsi randil s Ginny! A líbila se ti Cho!“ obvinil ho.</p>
<p>„No jo vlastně, málem bych zapomněl,“ praštil se do čela. Zašklebil se na Rona. „Vždyť to byla katastrofa. Cho brečela, když jsem se s ní líbal, a Ginny se mnou doteď nemluví.“</p>
<p>„Protože ses s ní rozešel.“</p>
<p>„Nevíš, proč jsme se rozešli,“ zamumlal.</p>
<p>Ron zbystřil. Harry i Ginny pokaždé odmítli o svém rozchodu mluvit, když na to nenápadně přivedl řeč. „Takže?“ pobídl Ron kamaráda a nedočkavě si poposedl. Konečně odhalí, co se stalo, Hermiona bude zírat!</p>
<p>„Nějak jsem se dal do řeči s Deanem, zjistil jsem, že je fakt fajn a vážně ho mrzelo, že se ke mně Ginny vrátila, ale byl rád, že je šťastná a tak. No a já to nadhodil před Ginny. Zajímalo mě, proč mu vlastně po válce nedala šanci, řekl jsem jí, že mu na ní záleží. A možná jsem zmínil, že by se k sobě hodili,“ zamumlal na konci. „No a Ginny se naštvala, nechápala, jak jsem se s ním vůbec mohl bavit o ní a pak se zeptala, proč jsem si s ním něco nezačal já, když jsem z něj tak na větvi, no a já… Já na to neodpověděl hned, chápeš. Teď je mi jasný, že jsem se měl zasmát a říct, že to je blbost. Ale já jen stál a koukal. No a Ginny se naštvala ještě víc a řekla, že možná vážně měla upřednostnit Deana. A já na to zase nic neřekl. Ona odešla a já za ní nešel. No a od té doby je na mě pořád naštvaná.“</p>
<p>„Nemluvíte spolu od té doby? Rozešli jste se vůbec oficiálně?“ třeštil na něj Ron oči.</p>
<p>„No… Když to zmiňuješ, tak nejspíš ne.“</p>
<p>„Harry, nerad ti to říkám, ale ty to s holkama fakt neumíš.“</p>
<p>„Díky, kámo. To se ti tu celou dobu snažím říct.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stál opřený o zeď ve Vstupní síni a se založenýma rukama čekal, až se objeví Malfoy. Bylo sice těsně před večerkou, ale Malfoy v tuhle hodinu vždycky chodil ven, ať bylo počasí jakékoliv. A skutečně, netrvalo to ani pět minut, když se konečně objevil na schodišti. Střelil po Harrym zamračeným pohledem a dál pokračoval ve své cestě k hlavním dveřím. Prošel kolem Harryho a dveře se před ním otevřely. Harry se odlepil od stěny tak tak, aby se protáhl ven, než se s hlasitým povzdechem zase zavřely.</p>
<p>Draco to vydržel až na pozemky za hradem, než prudce zastavil a osopil se na Harryho:</p>
<p>„Co si myslíš, že děláš, Pottere?“</p>
<p>„Pronásleduju tě.“</p>
<p>„No to vidím. A co ode mě chceš?“</p>
<p>„Chci vědět, co bylo špatně,“ ignoroval Harry jeho osobní prostor a přiblížil se Dracovi na dosah.</p>
<p>„Pottere, nemám na tohle absolutně náladu. Třeba mi žádný lektvar nepodali. Nebo třeba nebyl vůbec tvůj. Proč tě to tak žere?“</p>
<p>„Protože byl můj a dali ti ho do pití. A protože to nechápu. A nemám rád, když něco nechápu.“</p>
<p>Dracovi se zalesklo v očích. Zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi na úplné minimum a zblízka se Harrymu zadíval do očí. „Víš, co Amortencie způsobuje?“</p>
<p>Harry věděl, ale ani nedutal. Dokonce se přistihl, že zadržuje dech. Draco tichým, podmanivým hlasem pokračoval:</p>
<p>„Amortencie vyvolává touhu a iluzi… lásky.“ Draco se dal do pohybu, pomalými krůčky Harryho obcházel. Harrymu zběsile tlouklo srdce, dech se mu teď zadrhával v hrdle. Přejel mu mráz po zádech, ačkoliv tenhle podzimní večer byl na skotskou vysočinu až nezvykle teplý.</p>
<p>„Když ten lektvar vypiješ…“ Malfoyova slova a horký dech se mu otřela o zátylek. Zachvěl se.</p>
<p>„… nedokážeš myslet na nic jiného, než na onoho člověka. Potřebuješ s ním být, mluvit s ním, vědět, že je v pořádku,“ mluvil Draco pomalu dál a už stál zase před Harrym. Jeho pohled byl zastřený a na rtech mu pohrával mírný, vypočítavý úsměv.</p>
<p>„Cítíš se zoufale sám, když ti není na blízku, a když ti je na blízku, celým svým bytím toužíš se ho dotknout. Sevřít ho…“ Draco vyzývavě sklouzl pohledem k Harryho klínu, než se vrátil k jeho očím, „… v objetí. Dotýkat se, líbat ho, už nikdy ho nepustit.“ Draco začal druhé kolečko.</p>
<p>Chtěl se otočit za Dracem, ale ten ho syknutím a tichým: „Ne,“ od nápadu zradil. Zůstal poslušně stát. Draco stál za ním, Harry mohl cítit, jak se o sebe jejich hábity laškovně otírají.</p>
<p>„Cítíš vzrušení, když se ti zadívá do očí, nebo když se směje s přáteli. Závidíš jim, protože oni se ho můžou dotýkat, a ty ne. Protože s nimi se směje, a ty pro něj neexistuješ. Jsi posedlý představami…“</p>
<p>Draco ztišil hlas ještě víc.</p>
<p>„… Jak asi líbá?“ s těmi slovy se ho na krku dotkly horké vlhké rty. Podél páteře jím projela mrazivá vlna šířící vzrušení do celého těla. Udržel se, aby nezasténal.</p>
<p>Nepřál si nic jiného, než Draca prudce stáhnout k sobě a strčit mu jazyk do pusy. Ovládl se, protože Draco znovu promluvil:</p>
<p>„Jak asi chutná?“ a o kousek níž, než kde ho políbil, kůži pohladil jazykem.</p>
<p>„Draco…“ požádal ho Harry, aby přestal. Nebo aby už nikdy nepřestával. Aby to udělal ještě stokrát a všude.</p>
<p>„Jaký je v posteli?“ s tím stiskl kůži mezi zuby.</p>
<p>Harry ztratil poslední zbytky sebeovládání. Zasténání už nedokázal udržet a dal mu volný průchod. Otočil se a hladově Draca políbil. Takhle líbám, říkal mu, když poznával jeho rty a rukám dovolil, aby se rozeběhly po Dracově těle. Prsty vpletl do jemných vlasů, druhá ruka se držela na zádech, aby se neodtáhl, neutekl, nerozplynul… Protože tohle snad ani nemohlo být skutečné. Dracovy rty byly měkké a jemné a tak horké a lákavé. Byl si jistý, že už nikdy nebude mít dost.</p>
<p>Takhle chutnám, šeptal, když se jejich jazyky propletly a Draco zasténal, když se polibek prohloubil a zpomalil. Teď byl o pocitech a touze a Harry chtěl víc, ale zároveň doufal, že na všechno budou mít ještě spoustu času.</p>
<p>Přesto se Draco odtáhl příliš brzo. Harry ještě nebyl připravený se ho vzdát. Držel Draca pevně a opřel si čelo o jeho. Ještě nechoď.</p>
<p>„Už víš, proč ten lektvar nemohl fungovat?“</p>
<p>„Ne,“ zalhal Harry. Už chápal, ale potřeboval to slyšet.</p>
<p>Draco se usmál. Nejspíš jeho lež prohlédl. Ale halila je tma a tma je královstvím tajemství a přiznání. „Už je to moc dlouho, co k tobě tohle všechno cítím. Možná ten lektvar zafungoval přesně tak, jak měl. Já měl ale spoustu času naučit se tyhle pocity ovládat a skrývat.“</p>
<p>„Nechci, abys je skrýval,“ přiznal Harry.</p>
<p>„A co z toho budu mít já?“ popíchl ho Draco.</p>
<p>„Přece mě. To je něco jako výhra v loterii.“</p>
<p>„Zas tak si nefandi,“ zasmál se Draco a znovu ho políbil. A Harry si byl jistý, že se na jeho polibcích stane hodně rychle závislý.</p>
<p>A vůbec mu to nevadilo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>